Crystal Clear
Overview The origin of the stones is told to Jake, Johnny, Jared, Vincent and Samantha. Plot : After battling Zombozo and Toy Master..... Jake: '''Ha-ha! You better run! '''Johnny: Dude, don't make them angry. Jake: '''Pish-posh! *steps on something* Hey... What is this *grabs it* It's a Ruby! '''Samantha: '''Dude, don't steal that! '''Vincent: That's stealing, Jake. It belongs to someone. Jake: I don't think so... Jared: Let's ask Eric. Maybe he'll know. Jake: '''So... Eric. What is it? '''Eric: Where-- Where did you find this? Samantha: '''Zombozo and The Toy guy wated it. '''Eric: '''This can't be... '''Jared: This can't be what? Johnny: '''It's just a ruby... Wait... Ruby? You mean the one that makes people rich? '''Vincent: *looks at the ruby* There is something different about this ruby. Eric: '''Yes, Vincent is correct. This ruby is one of the "Thirteen Prime Stones". '''Jake: '''The Fifty-Nine Frown What? '''Vincent: No, Eric said the Thirteen Prime Stones. Eric: 'Yes. The Thirteen Prime Stones aren't just some normal stones. Legend says that once the Thirteen Prime Stones are all found, they have to be brought together and become one. Once they become one, there will be a choice. Unlock the mysterious "Gem Stone" animal or the "Dark Stone" monster. '''Jake: '''What? Dark Stone and Gem Stone? Hm... Eric as a Narrator: There are Thirteen Prime Stones. The Alexandrite of Life, The Aquamarine of the Sea, The Diamond of the Light, The Opal of Speed, The Pearl of Plants, The Ruby of Fire, The Sapphire of the Animal, The Spinel of Thunder, The Topaz of Ice, The Amthyst of Flexibility, The Emerald of Strength, The Cobalt of Wind and the Black Spinel of Death. : ''Flashback 'Eric as the Narrator: '''They said that they were given from the "Meridians" or "Primes". The people were stunned. When people used it's powers, they gained abilities. After gaining those abilities, they used it for evil. Then, there were people called "The Elders" and tried to stop them. After removing the human's abilities from them, they kept them away for centuries. 'Egypt (1971) Explorer: *gasp* I have found the Prime Stones! Assistant: Good for you, sir *gets his gun* Explorer: What-- What are you doing?! Assistant: They're mine! Explorer: Wha-- *gets shot* Assistant: Hehehe... *removes face mask* Your assistant is way gone. I am known as... The Unknown! Suddenly, the Elders appeared and took the stones away from The Unknown. The Unknown: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!! Eric as the Narrator: 'Everyone has been trying to find all of them and have failed. Some never same back. People searched and searched but never found any. Even if they find it, some of their friends will double cross them and get it for themselves. 'Back at the RV Jake: Hm... So... How do you get this to work? Eric: Nobody knows. Everyone has forgotten how to use the stones already. Johnny: Why do you think The Unknown wants it? Eric: I don't know. Maybe to release the evil in this world... Or to get the ultimate power.... 'Himalayas' : After Eric finished narrating, The Unknown appeared and saw the Black Spinel of Death. The Unknown: 'Hehe... Hahaha... Muwahahahahahahahaha!!!! Major Events *The Thirteen Prime Stone story is told. Characters *Eric Salov *Jake Grayson *Samantha Nora *Johnny Niller *Jared Nik *Vincent Mac *Eric Salov 'Villains *Toy Maker *Zombozo *The Unknown 'Minor Charaters' *The Primes/Meridian. *The Elders. *Explorer from Egypt. Trivia *The story of the Thirteen Prime Stones are told. *The episode name (Crystal Clear) might mean that they have learned what The Gem Stones mean. Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123